In recent years, illumination apparatuses using light-emitting elements such as a light-emitting diode (LED) or an organic EL element have become popular as a long-life illumination apparatuses that have low power consumption. While commercialization of illumination apparatuses is such gaining a market share, a great number of products that have dimming functionality are also sold.
In consequence, for such an illumination apparatus which includes an LED, a circuit is conventionally proposed which supplies the LED with a current using a dimming signal output from a phase-control dimmer for incandescent bulb (e.g., see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
PTL 1 discloses drawing a current from a current supply line which supplies a current for driving the LED if a current input to an LED drive circuit which drives the LED is an unwanted current. Hence, the configuration disclosed in PTL 1 can prevent the LED from being unnecessarily turned on, thereby enhancing power efficiency.